Are You Trustworthy?
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Ikuto and Amu have been dating for two years. Their relationship together was as strong as ever and everyone knows it. But, what will happen when someone or people don't what them to be together.
1. Isn't it Obvious?

**Here's the first chapter of Is He trustworthy?**

**Hope you enjoy it! :D**

Ikuto and Amu have been dating for two years. At the moment they live together and Ikuto's in grade twelve and Amu is in eleven. Their relationship together was as strong as ever and everyone knows it.

Today is the first day of Grade eleven for Amu and grade twelve for Ikuto.

"Can you believe it!" Amu said with her hands intertwined with Ikuto's.

"Believe, what?" Ikuto asked.

'Ugh! You never listen." Amu said whacking him with her free hand. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Everyone sees a strong relationship one of those rare ones that actually last through high school, but Amu sees another relationship slipping between her fingers. She didn't slap him because he wasn't listening, but because he was checking out a waitress on the other side of the street. And they both know it.

He walks her to her first class, as usual, and gives her a kiss. However, that kiss has slowly lost all emotion it once held when they first started to go out. She smiles at him and waves good-bye. She watches as her seniors stop him, and she catches her breath. The long awaited moment of truth and betrayal. But like, always he rejects the seniors flat out.

"Wow! Your so lucky to have such a loyal boyfriend." The girls in her class say to her. She just nods her head and walk to her desk and looks out the window. She trusts Ikuto it just scares that he may drop her like a broken toy someday. All the signs are there, and now she's waiting for the day. Utau tells her not to worry but she can't help but to worry.

The class drags on, and finally the final bells rings. Everyone shuffles out of the class and as usual Amu is the only one to left and she leaves last. She walks out to find, as usual, Ikuto lounging at the wall beside the door.

"Hey!" He says with more energy.

"Hey." She smiles at him. The same thing happens everyday. After first period he is a ball of energy, but before he's as tired and slow as a sloth.

He walks her to his second period and gives her a peck on the lips, and walks into his class. That was different. Usually, he didn't kiss her at all when they are in front of his friends. Amu walked across the hall to her biology class. They were dissecting frogs.

"What?" Amu yelled, in the middle of the introduction speech made by her teacher.

"Why are we doing this on the first day of school?" Amu asked.

"Because you were to do this last year and this is a review." The teacher said. Amu paled, last year she skipped with Ikuto on that day because she has a weak stomach. Suddenly Amu went running out of the class and went to the washroom. She threw up then headed to the nurse's office.

She laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

The final bell for second period rang. Ikuto got up and left the classroom. He stood just outside his classroom door and watched Amu's class file out. The last person left and Amu didn't follow. Ikuto stood up straight and walked in and looked around.

"My I help you?" The teacher asked.

"Um, yeah. Does an Amu Hinamori learn in this class?" Ikuto said staring at the only desk with books still on it.

"Yes, she went to the nurse's office." He responded.

"If you wouldn't mind giving her, her books." The teacher gave him her books and waved him off.

Ikuto walked quickly to the nurse's office and barged in to see the nurse looking at the door.

"I was waiting for you to come." She whispered calmly.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto asked stressed.

"She's sleeping." The nurse pointed to the bed. Ikuto walked over and pulled the curtain to find Amu sleep curled up in a ball. He stroked her cheek.  
"Glad to know your okay." Ikuto whispered.

"You really do like her don't you?" The nurse came up behind him. Ikuto put her books on the chair beside the bed, and walked out of the nurse's office not bothering to answer her question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ikuto asked himself.

* * *

**There you have it. **

**If you liked it vote for it on my poll and I'll continue it ASAP!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Can't You Ask?

**Okay so here's a new chapter and a notice that I have a new poll!**

**If you like this story and want me to continue it. VOTE FOR IT!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Glad to know your okay." Ikuto whispered.

"You really do like her don't you?" The nurse came up behind him. Ikuto put her books on the chair beside the bed, and walked out of the nurse's office not bothering to answer her question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ikuto asked himself.

He walked to his dorm. In this high school there were co-ed dorms. He didn't know why this school wasn't afraid to have teen pregnancies, but they weren't and it was taken advantage of by most boys and Ikuto until he started dating Amu and she stayed in his dorm.

"Hey, babe~!" A female voice called and he turned to see Amu' old roommates coming after him.

"Hi." Ikuto said curtly.

"Oh~ don't be like that!" Another girl cooed

The three of the girls started to talk to him and he noticed Amu coming up.

Amu was told by the nurse that Ikuto was here and she leapt up and ran after him. She ran out of the building and rounded the corner and saw he was talking to her old roommates.

"Here it comes." Amu tensed as she thought of him accepting the offer they must be giving him.

"Don't think like that Amu!" She told herself, "He's just being polite because he thinks they were my friends."

She looked around and noticed she forgot her books. She spun on her heel and walked back towards the doors.

"Amu!" Amu heard Ikuto call. When she turned around she noticed that he looked desperate to reach her.

When he finally caught up and caught his breath he told her, "I'm not cheating on you!"

"I never thought that for a minute." Amu lied to him, but when he assumed that's what she should have thought she began to doubt him. However, she acted otherwise.

Ikuto sighed and threw Amu further into doubt.

"Why, should I be thinking that?" Amu questioned.

"No! Not at all!" Ikuto exclaimed. Amu nodded and felt herself being swallowed by the thought of Ikuto being untrustworthy.

Amu's acting faltered, but only the girls watching noticed as she walked away to get her books.

They walked up to Ikuto after Amu was gone completely.

"Will you go out with us now?" They snickered.

"No." Ikuto stated and walked away.

"Why?" One girl asked.

"Didn't she dump you?" The other finished.

"No." Ikuto said and continued to walk.

"That's not what her expression said…" The last girl added and Ikuto stopped walking and thought for a minute. They were right he had never seen that face on Amu before. He felt curiousity consume him, but he also heard his little sister mockingly sing: "Curiousity killed the cat". He shivered that could be all too literal.

"What did her expression say?" He demanded.

"We won't tell you unless you kiss all of us." They smirked thinking they had him right where they wanted him.

"No." Ikuto declined and walked into the dorm building, but he could feel the curiousity eat away his sanity.

Little did they know that Amu had heard everything, her doubt skyrocketed, and now she was running to Utau instead of the nurse's office

"Utau." She cried when she was sitting under a cherry tree and decided to call her.

"What is it?" Utau was concerned she would have to disown her brother after this phone call.

Amu explained everything that happened after she left the nurse's office.

"Oh, Amu, don't worry. My brother is better than that." Utau comforted.

"Okay." Amu said after she nodded and realized Utau couldn't see her.

"Thanks, Utau." Amu whispered gratefully.

"No problem." Utau smiled.

They hung up and Amu took the long way back to the dorms. It gave her time to think and be by herself.

"Can't he just ask?" Amu thought to her self as she remembered Ikuto was wondering what her face meant.

* * *

**I know it is short, but if it wins the chapters with become longer!**

**Don't FORGET THE POLL!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi EvErYoNe!**

* * *

****

_I have news to let everyone know about! It can be sad depending on which stories you are reading, or it can be good . . ._

_The winner of the poll is . . ._

* * *

_**Her Graceful Secrets.**_

* * *

Therefore the continuation of this story has been halted . . . at the moment. If this story wins the next poll then it will be continued, however in no way is this story never going to be finished. It will, I promise! :P

* * *

**If you haven't check out Her Graceful Secrets, I suggest you do! :D The winning story has a sequel. If this story goes well, I'll write it right after. However, if it doesn't do well I might do another story in between.**

* * *

**It all depends on you! :P (No pressure! XP)**


End file.
